Spike the hedgehog abandoned
by Electrokid59
Summary: This is a emotional and thrilling story with situations that soldiers are thrust into. Ages 14 . Will contain Disturbing brutal violence and scenes of torture, some Realistic battles and Blood and menace. Spike is a Teal hedgehog with black split ends on his quills and a scar on his right eye. He also has black ears, and a black tipped Tail . He also has grey stomach fluff.
1. Prologue

one year after Spike the hedgehog four days. It was summer and Spike was in Mobotropolis.

Spike was with Rica. They were eating ice cream. Rica had turned 6 and spike had turned 16 they both had the same birthday. Spike handed her a box. "Open it" he said with a smile. She did inside was the doll she asked for. She hugged Spike tightly,'Thank you daddy' she said. She gave him a box. Inside was a new pair of gloves. they were made of fine fabric and had grips on the hands and knuckle pads. They were grey and black. "Thanks Rica" he said. He gave her a big hug. They fit perfectly. She most likely got the money to buy it from Winter, Spike's friend.

All of a sudden soldiers surrounded Spike. Spike pulled out a knife. "Wait take it easy Spike" said Crush. Rica was kinda scared. Until Spike realized it was his old team.

"What do want?" asked Spike. "We need you for a mission" said Crush. "Can't I spend time with my daughter" he asked sadly. Five months ago Cotton had given Spike the adoption rights saying that Spike deserved a family. "I understand how you feel,but we can't do this without you,please just one more mission" said Crush. Spike hugged Rica and gave her his dog tags. "If i don't come back remember that daddy loves you" he rolled down her little face. Spike hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "It's gonna be okay,you get to stay with Winter till I come back" he said.

This cheered her up,Winter was Spikes and Rica ate popcorn and junk food while watching movies and Took walks in the park together. "I love you daddy" she said. "I love you to he" said. To be continued


	2. Blizzard

Spike geared up at base. he put on a bullet proof vest and put his combat gloves on. He grabbed his combat knife and two custom made ten millimeter pistols and loaded them. "Where are we going" asked Spike. "Ice cap Zone" replied Crush. Cotton the white and black rabbit grabbed his rifle and a titanium combat knife. Crush grabbed a scoped assualt rifle and a pistol . Spike grabbed a thermal coat to keep warm and so did the cap was a cold barren wasteland where Spike was born.

"Who is the target?" asked Spike. "Splice the hedgehog" replied Crush. "Are we ready to go?" asked Crush. "Yes sir" said Cotton and Spike. Crush was in charge of the climbing gear. They were going to climb a 5,000 foot peak and set up a sniping position.

They boarded the gunship. They had a new teammate his name was Dak he was a grey squirrel,with big brown eyes and teeth that stuck out like Cotton's. They jumped into the helicopter and took off for flight was gonna be over 6 and a half hours long. They would arrive at 3:30 Pm."How long have you guys been a team?" asked Dak. "Two years" said Spike. "Wait a sec your Spike right?", "the one who survived and rescued the team in Badlands?" asked Dak. "The one and only" replied Spike. Cotton put a carrot in his mouth, He does it when he's ready for battle. Spike and Dak talked for a while. Dak was a really smart and nice guy. They were now five hours from Ice cap.

Five hours later they reached Ice cap

They landed eight miles from the mountain to avoid contact and the threat of being shot down by anti air guns. The wind was cold and brisk,sharp as razor blades. The team had a long walk to the mountain and in this intense blizzard it was going to be difficult. visibility was low, they could barely see thirty inches in front of them but they pushed on. To be continued


	3. Hostage rescue

Spike and delta squad pushed on through the storm. forty minutes they had reached the mountain. Crush handed people spiked gloves and boots and they started climbing. A enemy was on patrol. He was on a walkway on a platform built on the mountain. Spike took aim and shot him in the chest with a silenced pistol causing him to fall. Dak sidestepped to avoid the falling body. They continued climbing up. They climbed up on the walkway. Their was a guard coming around the corner. Crush punched him in the side of the head with the spiked climbing gloves. It killed him instantly. "Area cleared" said Crush.

"Good thing we don't have to climb the whole way" said Cotton . Another guard came around the corner faster than Crush could react, Spike hid in a crevice. "Freeze" he said to the rest of the team pointing his sub machine gun. He went for his radio but Spike jumped out and stuck a knife through his neck,blood squirted in Spike's face."Outstanding job corporal" said Crush. They walked up a thing of stairs where two more guards stood in their path. Dak you and Cotton do the honor. "Affirmative sir" said Cotton as he readied his knife. Dak gulped nervously and pulled out his. They got up behind the guards and sliced their jugular veins,it was a very hard thing to do,but they had their orders "Spike go throw the bodies down while we set up your spot" said Crush. "Yes sir" said Spike. Before Spike went Crush grabbed his shoulder. "By the way you haven't missed a beat" said Crush. "Thanks sir" said Spike then he walked off. Spike disposed of the bodies then walked to the spot. Spike assembled his portable rifle."The wind is 60 mph how am I gonna take the shot if the bullet gets blown off track?" asked Spike.

Crush held up a round with blue energy pockets in it. "What does it do" asked Spike. "It is a auto stabilizing bullet,it doesn't get blown off course"replied Crush . "How many do we have?" asked Dak. "thirty" replied Crush. Spike loaded up his sniper and aimed at the base. Spike saw something his eyes didn't believe. They had captured soldiers. Among them was a sandy brown hedgehog he looked like he had been beat down. "Who are those soldiers?" asked Spike. "Our support and the one on the ground is Captain Hobson." Replied Crush. "We have to to intervene This won't be like Mazuri" said Crush. "Roger that" said Spike nodding. "We'll rope down you provide Sniper support" said Crush to Spike. "Which one is Splice?" asked Spike. Crush handed him a photo it showed a black hedeghog with a purple stomach and thin spiky quills on his head and hair over one eye. He had purple streaks in his black spikes.

They roped down and readied their Assault rifles. They threw a grenade at a fuel tank causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke and flames . At least two dozen soldiers rushed out each armed with weapons. Bullets started flying and soldiers started falling one by one. Spike shot two lined up . Cotton shot one through the chest with his rifle, then ducked behind a wall for cover. Spike Shot a gas tank next to a jeep . It sent multiple soldiers flying through the air. Splice readied his Katana. Spike took the shot at him but Splice sliced the bullet out of air like nothing. "You've got to be kidding me" said Spike. Spikes gun clicked empty. To be continued


	4. Captured

Spike was shocked but spotted a way to slow him down.. He fired a round at the fuel barrel next to Splice. It exploded and sent Splice flying at least a Dozen feet back,Spike wasn't sure if he was dead,but if not he wouldn't be a threat for a while. Crush,Cotton, and Dak got the prisoners. "Capt Hobson your safe now" said Cotton. "Thank you chap" said Hobson. Spike saw a scope glint on a cliff four hundred yards in front of him, he tried to react,but it was too late The sniper fired a round. It struck Spike in the shoulder with sharp force sending blood and fur flying ,and it knocked him off the mountain and down to the platform. Spike landed face first on the metal railing knocking him senseless.

"Spike come on the chopper is here we have to leave" said Crush over the radio. Spike was laying on his back on the metal platform. He clicked his radio. "Crush leave me I'm down ...eh...Ju..Just go" said Spike. "No we'll come up and rescue you" said Crush, All of a sudden a sniper round struck the ground next to Crush. "Take cover" said Cotton as he ducked behind some sandbags. "Spike we are not abandoning you,no one gets left behind"said Crush. "Go!" yelled Spike as a figure approached him. Spike's vision was blurred but he knew it was a enemy. The soldier hit spike in the face with the stock of his rifle. "We have to go we are losing fuel" said the chopper pilots. Hobson dragged Crush in. Crush was fighting to get to Spike.

"WE CANT LEAVE HIM WE CANT!" yelled Crush. Hobson and the other troops dragged him in. "We'll come back son, we will" said Hobson Trying to comfort Crush.

2 HOURS LATER

Spike heard two people talking to eachother. One had a Japanese accent and the Other sounded Australian. "Beautiful shot" said the one with the Japanese accent. "Wheres my pay Mate?"asked the one with the Aussie accent. Spike opened his eyes to see Splice hand a purple weasel a hand full of dollars.

"Your a very nice bloke"said The purple weasel. Spike knew him as Nack or Fang one of the best snipers in Mobius. "I got you good mate" said Nack intentionally putting weight on Spike's injured shoulder. "Arrrrg!" yelped Spike in wanted to tear him up but he was handcuffed, Meanwhile in the chopper Crush felt a teammate was missing other than Spike. "Wheres the new guy Dak?" asked Crush. Back in the room Spike looked over next to him. Dak was unconscious in a chair next to him."Lets see who talks" said Splice. "If you try to hurt him I'll kill you then cut your body to bite sized pieces,cook it, and feed it to you soldiers!" Spike threatened Splice. Splice backhanded him hard sending blood felt like being hit with a brick,Spike knew Splice was not a normal hedgehog.. "Your in no position to be making threats" said Splice. "You are mine now and if you don't tell me what i want to know I'll make sure you never go home to see your pretty little daughter" said Splice. Spike spit blood in Splices face.

"Hand me some electric cables" said Splice to one of his soldiers as he wiped blood off his face. A soldier handed Splice the cable and Splice wrapped it around Spikes chair. Splice threw a bucket of water on spike,and picked up two more cables and held them in his hand. Spike knew what came next. be continued


	5. Tortured

One of Splice's soldiers plugged the cables into the wall. Splice tapped them together causing a spark. "Tell me why are you here"" asked Splice. "Your mother wanted us to bring you back,she said she misses her little Splicey wicey" said Spike in a sarcastic voice,he chuckled briefly . Splice stuck the cables on Spike's chest. AAAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! yelled Spike in electric cables at least had Ten thousand volts maybe more. They left a burnt mark when Splice pulled them off.

"Why are you here?" asked Splice again ,slightly louder. Spike just glared at Splice with his big grey eyes. shivering in pain and slight fear. Splice stuck the cables back on Spike's chest. Spike yowled in pain as Ten thousand volts ran through his body. Spike's bladder loosened and he couldn't hold it in. Urine dripped on the floor. "Grab a mop this pansy whizzed himself" said Splice shaking his head,He was amazed how stubborn Spike was . "Now why are you here?" yelled Splice. Spike closed his eyes. "No you don't!" yelled Splice as he shocked Spike again. Spike jolted awake. "You don't die unless I say you can, now why are you here" yelled Splice once. "I'm Here to kill you" said Spike with a cold glare.

"Good answer, now where is your base?" Asked Splice. "Go kill yourself" replied Spike weakly. Splice shocked him again."Im still not telling you anything!" yelled Spike fighting back tears . "Fine" said Splice. Splice snapped his fingers and two guards brought in Dak. He'll talk said Splice."STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU SICK MONSTER OR!" yelled Spike Trying to get out of the handcuffs,he wanted to get a hold of Splice,but he couldn't get free. "Or what?" asked Splice with a sick smile. A guard hit Spike in the face with a metal billy club knocking him out cold. To be continued


	6. The White Wolf

Spike woke up in a dim cell. He was cuffed to a chair and was bleeding from his forehead. The cell door opened and a soldier came in. He was a white wolf about Spike's height and very fit. "My job is to make you talk" he said with a nervous tone in his voice. Spike just glared at him. "Fine" said the wolf trying not to shiver. The wolf pulled out a knife. "Have you heard of cut torture?,okay I'll tell it i were you slowly cut your victim until they talk,you slice soft places like the lips,eyes, ears,fingers,toes,and behind the knees and elbows" said the wolf trying to sound menacing, also as he tried not to feel guilt for what he was going to do,but after all he had orders and he couldn't afford to disobey them. Spike still just glared at him with his huge grey eyes. The wolf started sweating with fear. Spike's glare was so sullen and cold,like looking into the eyes of a beast.

The wolf took a cloth sack and put it over Spike's head so he couldn't Spike's eyes. The wolf took off Spikes shoes,socks, and picked up the knife and got ready. The wolf grabbed Spike's hand and sliced the soft skin between his fingers. Spike grunted trying to show no pain. "Are you gonna talk?" asked the wolf trying to avoid violence. Spike didn't say a word. The wolf took the knife and slowly slid it across Spike's chest,leaving a deep cut. "Next if you don't talk I'll take your fingers and toes" said the wolf pulling out a pair of pair of steel scissors. Spike said nothing. The wolf approached Spike with the scissors. Spike acted fast and flipped the chair backwards causing it to shatter into splinters of wood. Spike took his cuffed hands and hit the wolf in the face with great force ,knocking him down. Spike picked his cuff locks with the scissors,they were very cheaply made cuffs then held the scissors and was ready to kill the wolf. "Please I'm just following orders don't kill me" pleaded the wolf.

"Give me one reason why not" Spike said clinching his teeth in anger. The wolf saw Spike's eyes and fangs and clinced teeth and muscles,he knew Spike was ready to kill. The wolf held up a picture of his kids and his wife. Spike face changed to that of sympathy and guilt. Spike's ears lowered and he dropped the scissors. "I can get you out of here,you dont deserve to be here" said Spike helping the wolf up. The wolf heard the guards coming. "It's too late I'm sorry" said the wolf. Guards came in with guns. One of them grabbed Spike and kneed him in the stomach. Spike fell to the ground and the guards began beating and kicking him. The wolf almost teared up. Spike had spared his life but he knew he couldn't do anything for him. be continued


	7. Help is on the way

The guards dragged Spike and the White wolf to Splice's office. "This puny little fur ball almost let the prisoner escape" said one of the guards he was a large bear,. "Oh really now?" asked Splice with a sick smile. He grabbed a knife and began walking towards the wolf menacingly. The wolf knew what happened to traitors or failures. Splice went to stab the wolf but Spike broke free of the guards and jumped in front of wolf was shocked,Spike had spared him again. Spike spit up a large amount blood and looked down at his body. The knife was three inches into his pain was doubled over and held his wound.

Spike fell to the ground. "NO!" screamed Dak. As Spike fell to the ground. "Oh looky here we have ourselves a hero" said Splice in a mocking tone. Spike swept Splice off his feet with a kick then got him in a strangle hold with the handcuffs."Ack nice move" said Splice in a strangled voice. He elbowed Spike in the face,causing Spike to release the grip. Splice stood Spike up and headbutted him Twice. Each headbutt had bone crushing impact. Spike fell to the ground lifeless. Blood was gushing out of his nose, he wasn't breathing. Dak's heart sank and he began Spike dead? he thought.

"Well isn't that a beautiful moment" said Splice as the guards dragged Spike away. They put the white wolf in a cell next to wolf was crying,Spike saved his life,why? he wondered. Spike still hadn't moved when they threw him in the cell. Memories rushed through Spike's mind. I love you said Winter the fox's voice in his head. They had dated for two months not one of the team member's knew. She had said She loved him the the day before this one. She was a white artic fox with beautiful blue eyes and smelt like flowers and berries. Spike could feel his life slipping,memories zipping through his head,was this the end?No he wasn't going to let go he fought for his life against death itself. Spike saw a light flash in his eyes and heard a voice. "Your time hasn't come rise up "It said.

Meanwhile at base

"We have to go back sir" said Crush to Commander Tyjon he was a Eagle. "No,we are ending operations in Ice cap I am truly sorry" said Tyjon. "Why dont you take that sorry and stick it where the sun don't shine" said Cotton the bunny with his New york wasn't gonna take any crud from the commander. "You need to discipline your soldiers more" said Tyjon. "You need to shut your face and give us permission to go back to Ice cap" said Crush. "The answer is still no" said Tyjon. "You don't have my permission so drop it" said Tyjon

" Fine then I don't need your permission" said Crush as he and his team threw down their badges. "If you continue you are under arrest" said Tyjon. "Go ahead" said Crush They boarded the and flew off. Cotton gave Crush a thumbs up. "You made the right choice boss" he was in awe he had never seen bravery like that. "Good job kid" he said looking at the chopper flying off. To be continued


	8. Losing hope

Dak was in his cell,thinking,losing all hope,and Clutching a photo of his mother. He cried softly. Splice was listening from outside of the cell. Splice came in the room. "Oh Boo Hoo I miss my mommy" said Splice in mocking tone. "I'll make sure to send you to her...PIECE BY PEACE!" said Splice grabbing Dak by his squirrel tail and lifting him up. Splice was a half foot taller than Dak and was ten pounds heavier. tossed Dak into the wall. Dak got up and put his fists up. He wasn't gonna let Splice just beat him without a fight. Splice just smiled.

He jumped at Splice with a straight right punch,Splice blocked it with his wrist and gave Dak a brutal combination of kicks. He then grabbed Dak by the arm and flipped him on the ground. He took the photo of Dak's mother and tore it to pieces. Dak was now in tears. Splice walked out of the room. Dak dashed over to the pieces and started trying to reassemble them, he couldn't. Crush and Delta were flying over the ocean,heading for Ice cap zone."Hold on Spike we are coming" said Crush in his mind. Meanwhile back in the prison.

The bear guard opened up Spike's cell to check on him. He was breathing, Thankfully. The guard turned to walk out the door but heard a sound behind him and raspy breathing. He turned to see Spike standing up. The guard was terrified right about now and he was twice Spike's height. Spike gave him a cold glare. The guard closed the door and walked away quickly. Spike had stole his knife when he wasn't looking. It was time for payback. Spike would need some help though,and there was plenty of prisoners to free. To be continued


	9. Almost free

The guard went back into the cell,his knife was missing. The cell was empty. The guard then heard raspy breathing behind him. They guards heard a scream from Spike's cell. They went in to find the bear dead,a Knife in his head. The cell was empty. "Oh (censored) man"said One of the guards." No need for cursing just shut up and let's find this guy" said The raccoon guard next to him. They walked down the dark prison hallway.

They could hear raspy breathing from all around. The lights were off for the night. They turned on their flashlights to find a Dead guard in their path. "Oh god man I'm freaking out! I'm freaking! I'm freaking out!" said The coyote frantically. The dead guard had a broken neck and a bloody face.

The raccoon turned to see the coyote was gone. The raccoon was now terrified, his heart was pounding,hands shaking and he was sweating profusely. "I surrender man just don't hurt me" said the raccoon throwing down his gun. The raspy breathing stopped and a Figure came out of the darkness. Spike was a intimidating sight,his grey eyes stared into the raccoon,his fur was messy and he was covered in scratches and he was bleeding from his nose and stomach. He was holding a knife firmly. "Where are my clothes and gear at?" asked Spike,He wasn't wearing shoes,gloves,or socks.

"In...I..In the storage room, the red box on the middle shelf" said the raccoon shakily. "I'm sorry I have to do this"said Spike. "Do...wh..wha..what?"asked the raccoon. "This" replied Spike with a sharp punch to the face. Spike took the keys from the guard and unlocked the wolf's cell and Dak's,and a few freedom fighter's cells. Spike traveled down to the storage room and opened the door. A reptile guard pointed a gun at him. Stay there don't move or I'll will paint the walls with your brain he said Aiming his gun directly at Spike's head.

"Put your hands behind your...uhhh!"Spike took the guards gun and swiped it out of his hand and onto the ground. The guard tackled Spike against the wall and put his hands around Spike's throat. Spike couldn't get him off,he frantically thought of someway to get free,he could feel his breath leaving him. Spike acted quickly and kneed him in the groin,this made the guard double over in pain. Spike then rushed him and tackled him into the metal cabinet causing multiple boxes to fall down on top of them. Spike got to his feet and began kicking the guard.

He caught Spike's foot and knocked Spike off his feet. Dak walked in and tried to help but the lizard kicked Dak in the stomach,knocking him out the doorway. The lizard kicked Spike in the ribs multiple times. Spike blocked and defended himself as best as he could. Spike finally got to his feet And grabbed a hold of the lizard,Spike began kneeing him in the stomach and then punched him in the face Twice and then Spike bent the lizard back and crushed his windpipe with his elbow. Blood ran out of the lizards mouth and he fell to the ground dead.

"You okay?" asked Dak. "I think so" replied Spike,handing Dak and the Wolf a gun. Lets go said Spike as they searched for the exit. A guard was now in their path,The White wolf shot him. Meanwhile Crush and Cotton were now Twenty miles from the base. To be continued.


	10. Epilogue

Spike,Dak,and the Wolf (Glacier) continued down the hall,they had a Dozen freedom POWS with them. (prisoners of war). They found the exit, Spike let the prisoners exit first. They had coats from the guard locker room to keep them war. Dak and Glacier went next. Spike was going to exit ,but he heard a voice behind him. It had a familiar Australian accent. "Hey where do you think your going you full infected koala bladder?!"asked fang/Nack menacingly. Spike turned only to be hit in the knee with something cold and hard. Spike flipped from the impact and landed on his back. Spike clutched his left knee in pain,he looked over to see Fang holding a metal pipe. Fang went for a strike, but Spike rolled out of the way. Spike got to his feet only to fall back on the ground in pain. His knee was broken.

Fang hit Spike in the ribs with the pipe,Spike heard a sound like a handful of twigs cracking. Spike's ribs broke from the impact of the pipe. Fang knew he couldn't beat Spike in a fair fist fight,so he going to soften him up. Fang kicked Spike in the head and then threw the pipe down. "Lets settle this like gentlemen" said Fang/Nack cracking his knuckles. Spike got to his feet and went for a punch. Fang dodged and Spike lost balance and fell down,he couldn't keep up,he was tired and his knee and ribs were broke. "This is embarrassing" said Fang shaking his head at the pitiful hedgehog.

Fang helped him to his feet,then punched in the face,knocking him back down. Spike got to his feet. Fang went for a punch,but Spike blocked it with his elbow and returned a right hook back. It staggered Fang, Fang went to kick Spike's knee,but Spike caught his leg and took him to the ground. Spike began raining down right and left elbows on fangs face. Fang countered one and punched Spike in the jaw. Spike fell off Fang and got up. Fang charged Spike and kicked him straight in the stomach,It made Spike fly six feet back. Spike saw the pipe on the ground next to him. He got to his feet,just as Fang was running at him. Spike hit Fang in the face with the pipe. This ended the fight and knocked Fang out cold.

Spike ran outside to see the prisoners and Dak and Glacier boarding the Heli. Spike ran to the heli,he was overcome with joy and was finally going home. Bang...Bang! two gunshots sounded off. Spike looked down to see two bullet exit wounds in his chest. Spike fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOO!" Crush screamed. Fang had somehow woken up and grabbed his sniper rifle. Sweet dreams said Fang as he closed the exit door. Crush wanted to go after him ,but he couldn't leave Spike.

"It's okay Spike we're gonna get you out of this just hold on buddy"pleaded Crush. Dak ran to his side. put pressure on the wound I'll get the stretcher said Spike as he ran back to the chopper. "CRUSH GET HERE NOW WE'RE LOSING HIM!" yelled Cotton. "Don't you die on us please" begged Dak. There was a puddle of blood where Spike laid,it was so cold outside,it began to freeze. Spike was wheezing,he was struggling to breath. Crush got him on the emergency stretcher and got him to the Helicopter. The prisoners and the team ran into the chopper and they took off. The chopper was designed to hold twelve but there were eighteen including the pilots. Crush quickly put him on oxygen. Spike was losing blood,they couldn't stop it.

"Come on Spike stay with us" said Crush frantically. Spike stopped breathing and his eyes looked off into the distance .Spike had no pulse or heart beat . Crush began sobbing. Cotton was not one to show his feelings,but he couldn't hold it back,he began sobbing. Crush closed Spike's eyelids. "At least he died free" said Crush wiping his tears away with the back of his hands. Spike had a letter in his jacket. It was to his dearest love Winter.

Winter heard a knock at her door and she opened it. A blue hedgehog with black stripes and orange belly came was at her doorstep. He handed her a folded flag and Spike's letter . She knew what this meant. Tears rushed down her face and she fell to her knees. Rica the grey fox ran to see what was going on. "Miss Winter whats wrong" asked Rica. Winter hugged Rica and explained it to her. Rica's heart broke and she ran to her room and shut the didn't come out for over 2 hours. She lost her real father,now she had lost Spike.

Two days later

Location: Mobotroplis graveyard

The Sonic team and Spike's platoon were gathered around his coffin. Crush was in charge of the twenty one gun salute. Once it was done people lined up to put a flower on his coffin. Sonic was first. He knelt down and put a rose on his coffin. Rica was the last one. "I miss you daddy" she said crying as she put the rose on his coffin. Winter had written a speech. She got up and Spoke. "The day before Spike left he had got me a silver ruby ring,He asked if we could get married after the mission was over,I said yes,He was the most humble caring and modest hedgehog I've ever known,He was a good soldier,a good father,and a true hero,I wanted to spend my life with him,but Splice the hedgehog stole seven hundred thousand grand form a banker and they sent the team in,My love died so a greedy rich man could get back his cash back even though he has millions more,he died over paper,I will miss him and may whoever did this be haunted by his death every night"she ended her speech. There was not a single dry eye at that graveyard. The workers lowered his coffin into the ground. THE END please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. Sonic wanted takes place Five days after this event in the timeline. Please review.


End file.
